<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink’s Childhood by ThePredator666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947538">Pink’s Childhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666'>ThePredator666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royal Diamonds [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, gems as magical humans, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queens and Kings, Princesses and Princes Pink’s early life in the series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royal Diamonds [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink’s Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pink was born, the only daughter and the youngest of King White’s children. Her family isn’t the best at showing their love and at times Pink suffers at the hands of her own family.</p><p>Chapters will follow Pink’s early life before she is forced into marriage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>